


像凡人一样去爱

by 7929



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7929/pseuds/7929
Summary: 神与天使的一场性爱
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	像凡人一样去爱

他们的身躯贴在一起时上条感受到一方通行那不正常的心跳，那颗心脏跳得太快了，它热情，激烈，甚至称得上疯狂。

这颗心在他苍白的胸腔里跳动得这样厉害，让人简直怀疑它并非在生产血液而是吸取它们，不然这颗心的主人怎么会如此瘦弱不堪，毫无血色。上条的耳朵伏上他的胸口——他要听听它在说什么。一方通行困惑地看着他的动作，背后巨大的翅膀缓缓舒展着。

一对翅膀——白色的，带着光晕，再加上头顶的光圈，这足以彰显他的身份——天使，虽然不像人类记载的那样没有实体，或者以一百个火焰轮子之类的形象现身，但他确确实实是一名天使；尽管他遍身吻痕，长袍散乱，正与同性欢爱，但他实实在在是一位天使。一方通行抬起手轻慢地落在上条的头上，“怎么了？”他问。

“我在听它的自白。”上条撑起上身，笑容中带着一种惊异的自得，他又俯下去，细密的吻就落在那片苍白的雪原，带来的春天简直要令其他地方嫉妒，“它让我知道你犯了罪。”

“那是什么。”

“你是最清楚的。”

一方通行不耐地动了动身体，烦躁地开口。

“我不知道，也许是我纵情欲海。”

“这算罪恶，那我就是你的同党。”上条凑过去亲吻他的脸颊，怀着欢欣与幸福的心情。

“不，这不是罪恶，”苍白的天使朗诵起他早早想好的辩解——“我凝望着，爱着，赞美着神，这是天性，我因为这个目的出生。”

他的神将右手放在他的胸口，那里有一颗心因为神的降临而热烈地跳动。

“你爱我吗？”

“我敬爱你，源因我敬爱神；我的心切慕你，如同鹿切慕溪水；我来到这世上是为了见到太阳，所以我爱你像大海爱初升的朝阳；我来到这世上是为了见到幻想，所以我爱你像诗人爱猜不透的梦幻；我将永远赞美太阳，即使有一天白昼尽失光辉；我会永远爱神，更甚于爱太阳与梦。”

“你爱我吗？”

“我爱你”，一方通行仰过头，他的神轻轻咬着他的脖子，“就像所有人都爱你。”

上条抬起头，眼睛在周围的光线下显得有点发蓝。

“是吗？”

“我不知道，也许是因我犯了原始的忌讳，傲慢与无礼。”

“这不是罪恶，你尽可以对无知者傲慢，对无耻者无礼。”

“我不知道，可能是因为我的生平满是污痕，让我不配爱，亦不配被爱。”

“你在说傻话”，上条叹了口气，他贴近他的身体，那颗心——他们第一次见面时，那颗心沉寂无声，像多少鲜血也浇不活的冻土层，可你看它现在！

“我不知道……”一方通行因身体的刺激发不出成句的话语，翅膀合拢又打开，双手扣住上条的脊背。

他发出断断续续的呻吟，声调隐秘而喜悦，他觉得自己的灵魂已然降临于每一样事物之中 : 他从瀑布中坠落，他是独脚站立的老枫树，他是金色的落叶之雨，是水的寒冷，是夏夜远处闪电迟迟才熄灭的反光；他活在短暂的夜晚，他死于漂泊的雾气，他生于无畏的烛火；他喝下美酒与蛇毒——它们并无分别，就像他千万次降生后拥有的千万次名字；他似亚麻花那样漆黑，他似百合一般洁白；他将两个愿望合作一个——他要冲进火焰中心。

“我像寻常人一样爱你，我们是同一个十字架上的两条手臂。”

他的神对他倾吐爱语，他却被这话激怒，他抓紧他的背，从万物中清醒。

“我们不是！”

“是的，我们是的，我们是一对石像的两个影子。”

“我们不是。”

他的声音降下来，嗫嚅着，甚至有些委屈。

“它只有一个影子，那就是我，你在天上。”

“你的心说你不是这样的。”

他的神隔着皮肤与肋骨亲吻他的心脏，它在虔诚地高呼——“我们是同样的两堆火焰，黑夜里的两颗流星；我赞美你的行迹，我追寻自己的方向；我曾仰慕你，但终于我将像凡人一样爱你。”

他的神，即是他的爱人，揭穿了他的谎言，一方通行有些恼怒，于是故作凶恶地瞪了上条一眼。但对方不为所动，坚持问了第三遍。

“你爱我吗？”

他闭口不言，久久凝视着上条，直到他的吻违反他的意志。

“我像寻常人一样爱你。”

于是他们接吻，再一次的。


End file.
